Barcodes have been used for many years to identify products and pricing. In more recent times, enhanced barcodes, including matrix codes or two-dimensional barcodes, have been developed and employed. Moreover, mobile devices with optical machine-readable or scanning capabilities are becoming increasingly common. A user with a mobile device—such as a phone with a camera and/or scanning feature—can now photograph or scan an image of a barcode. The captured or scanned image of a barcode may, in turn, automatically launch an associated browser to a programmed uniform resource locator (URL), such as an “address” of a web page on the World Wide Web.